iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Makluan Rings
The Makluan Rings are rings of power worn by the Mandarin, an ancient Chinese ruler of myth. Originally, the Chinese thought the rings were magic, but Howard Stark believed them to be an ancient technology so advanced that it would be indistinguishable from magic. Individually, the rings possess great powers, but when they are gathered altogether, the user have ultimate power. History One thousand years ago, a man known only as "Khan" found the Makluan Rings. He recognized the rings power and the power reached out to him. With the rings, Khan became the Mandarin. He conquered all he saw with his might and grew his dynasty. However, he wanted someone he could pass his rings down to after his death but many children were worthy of his rings. So, he hid his rings on the four corners of the globe, designed tests for a descendant in his family, one who would be worthy of his rings, to pass in order to prove his worth, obtain them and activate their powers. Tony, Rhodes, Pepper, and Gene Khan are searching for the rings as the series progresses. When all five rings are found in Tales of Suspense, it is revealed that the first Mandarin had "ten" rings instead of five. Gene now searches for the rest of the rings all over the world himself. Now Gene has all ten rings in his possession, and as a result he has gained godhood and has disappeared to carry out his plan to bring order to everything. Description The Makluan Rings are yellow bands with fire-shaped "gems". Each ring has a different colored gem with Chinese symbols on them. Powers & Abilities The rings only work for the original Mandarin and members in his family, including those who marry into the family, (become step-family members) which could be a defense mechanism against foreigners. Although Doctor Doom could use it by tapping into the ring and discover it's powers. Abilities The rings give the user multiple abilities that appear to be magical at his disposal. The abilities he can perform are vastly powerful. They include, but aren't limited to: Default Capabilities *'Mandarin Armor Creation': The Mandarin's armor is created by the rings. The user can make the armor and segments of it, disappear and reappear around him. **'Enhanced Strength and Durability:' While wearing the armor the Mandarin can punch through solid stone and withstand small attacks. *'Levitation:' The Mandarin can levitate in the air. Ring-Based Capabilities *'Purple Ring:' Allows Mandarin to teleport and manipulate energy for various purposes. Mandarin usually uses this ring most of the time. **'Teleportation:' The Mandarin can teleport himself and others anywhere he wants. His range of teleportation increases with the more rings he holds, even to other dimensions. **'Vacuum Explosions:' He can create explosive waves around himself. He can attack his opponents with pure force with this ring. **'Force Fields:' Mandarin uses these to shield himself from stronger attacks. They also reflect his opponents attacks against them. **'Gravity Field:' When enhanced by more rings, the Mandarin can create a field of gravity around a target to crush them. **'Lightning Generation:' The Mandarin can generate strong lightning when this ring is enhanced by the rest. He can generate lightning large enough to be seen from all of New York City or strong enough to cripple the Iron Man suit. **'Immobilization:' He can conjure an immobilizing field around a target, paralyzing it. *'Green Ring:' Can project various forms of energy, usually with concussive force. **'Energy Projection:' It can project powerful beams to blast his enemies into submission. These usually take the form of orange, spiral, flame-like waves. *'Blue Ring: '''This has power over liquids. **'Water Field:' Creates a barrier-field of water around a target. The Mandarin can control this field however he wants either to crush the target or peel off any covering it has. *'Red Ring:' This gives the Mandarin the ability to manipulate fire. *'Yellow Ring:' This ring can manipulate intense cold. **'Ice Projection:' This ring can generate intense cold to freeze his enemies. *'Orange Ring:' Has the ability to alter matter. **'Acid Cloud:' It can produce an acid cloud that is capable of eating through any material. This includes the Iron Man Armor. *'Crimson Ring:' This grants mental powers to the Mandarin. **'Hypnosis:' It can influence the minds of others to control them and cloud their memories. This ability its not absolute, as Tony Stark fought it and broke free of it. **'Clairvoyance:' Gene said that it was possible that all hidden knowledge can be accessed, but that fact was proven right when Mandarin teleported inside the Armory, when its location was kept secret from everyone except Team Iron Man. *'Light Blue Ring:' Grants the power of wind to the Mandarin. **'Wind Manipulation:' He can start and stop winds and vortexes at any time. **'Super Speed:' Allows the Mandarin to move as fast as the wind. *'Black Ring: Can control darkforce energy. This ring is the most powerful of them all. **'''Darkforce Manipulation: It can unleash energy waves and erect barriers of dark force. It also has the power to open portals to other worlds and dimensions. Its power is great enough to cause strang disasters to occur throughout the entire world. *'White Ring:' This is the final ring, when put together with the nine rings, its gives the Mandarin the ultimate power (see below). Full Powers Each Makluan ring enhances the power of the other rings. The more rings the Mandarin has, the greater his power. At their full potential, the Mandarin's rings are capable of the following: *'Godhood:' When the rings are all together, it gives the Mandarin power over everything, including reality itself. The Mandarin knows and sees everything, every molecule and every electron. The Mandarin isn't even human anymore, he is raw power. . List of Rings *1.' Purple Ring' *2.' Green Ring' *3.' Blue Ring' *4.' Red Ring' *5.' Yellow Ring' *6. Orange Ring *7. Crimson Ring *8. Light Blue Ring *9. Black Ring *10. Pink Ring See Also *Mandarin *Gene Khan *Tests of the Makluan Rings Category:Technology Category:Objects Category:Makluan Rings